


cold fingers, warm hearts

by pottedphilip



Series: cozy cuddles and scented candles (phan one shots) [2]
Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, hand holding, its just cute as heck okay, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottedphilip/pseuds/pottedphilip
Summary: As Phil begins to slowly come to terms with being stood up by a cute boy once again, the one he had been wishing for comes bounding toward him





	cold fingers, warm hearts

Phil fiddled with the sleeves of his coat as he waited, the cool autumn breeze sweeping through his fringe.

_"he's not coming"_

_"you're being stood up again and this time it will be a completely different person"_

_"you should've learned from the last boy"_

He shook the negative thoughts out of his head and a flat sigh slipped from his lips 

"Uh excuse me sir?" a soft voice asks from behind him, Phil whips around and smiles as his eyes are greeted by a young girl in uniform 

"Are you ready to enter? the ticket booth is around the side" she directs 

Phil chuckles, a soft smile spreading across his face

"Oh I know, I'm just waiting on someone" 

The girls face falls into a sympathetic smile, she had probably witnessed Phil awkwardly pacing around for the last 10 minutes 

"No worries, just double checking you weren't confused" 

and with that, the girl walks off, leaving Phil once again in the muffled sounds of the music playing from inside the ice skating rink 

He walked to the curb, looking in both directions 

no sign of him anywhere

He sighed, why did this always seem to happen to him

Disappointed, Phil fell to the side of the curb. He sat knees to chest, head in hands, fighting back the ache in his throat 

A loud call of his name echoed in his ears, his head instantly whipping up as small bubbles of hope began to grow inside of him 

The boy he had be waiting for suddenly comes bounding towards him, apology etched onto his face 

"P-Phil" The boy sputtered, stopping in front of Phil

The boy bends over, chest heaving while short and airy pants come from his lips 

Phil even began to notice that the sweat beading on the boy's forehead was beginning to curl his straightened hair 

"I'm so sor-ry" He stuttered regaining his breath

He straightens up, now standing completely straight as he looked down to Phil

"I went to buy you flowers and then the bus I was meant to catch came too early and then the next bus I caught broke down and then the bus after that got stuck in traffic so I had to run half an hour and then I got lost" He began to quickly explain, his face filling with dread

Phil rises to his feet and cuts him off with a chuckle 

"It's okay Dan!" He laughs placing a hand on the other boy's shoulder

"To know you put in all this effort just for me, especially the fact that you ran more than half an hour just so you wouldn't be late makes up for everything" Phil smiled 

Dan's face just filled with a blush, the tip of his nose, cheeks, and ears turning a deep red

"Wait you said flowers? what happened to those?" Phil laughs furrowing his eyebrows together 

Dan lifts a single crushed rose from behind his back, a small chuckle leaving his lips 

"I bought you a whole bouquet but as I was running I tripped and dropped them and some kids came past and swopped them from me" Dan admits, hiding his face in a singular hand, embarrassment written on every feature 

Phil laughs once more, the previous disappointment and the ache that sat inside him seemed to bubble away with the sound of the other boy's voice

Phil took the singular rose from Dan and put it gently into the largest pocket stitched to the inside of his coat. He looks back up to Dan, smiles largely etched on both of their faces

"should we get tickets now?" Phil asks with a chuckle 

"Yeah probably" 

Dan stubbornly insisted that he bought everything as an excuse for being tardy, despite Phil's protests, the brown-haired boy somehow managed to get his way. 

As Dan purchased the tickets, Phil took the time to take in his appearance. From the ripped skinny jeans lining his legs and the big cozy looking grey coat he wore, to the way the tips of his fringe began to curl and the beaming light behind his deep cinnamon eyes. 

This was only the 3rd time the pair had met in person, yet Dan's beauty still struck Phil like it was the first. 

The pair had been talking online for quite some time with multiple messages and Skype calls a day, but nothing could compare to seeing the natural glow of Dan in person.

They walked into the ice rink and to the skate hire desk, the atmosphere around them chilly and frigid. After choosing the right boots the boys took to the ice, Phil stumbling a little as skates slipped along the ice

Dan chuckled as Phil stayed gripping to the wall as they skated around. 

"Are you okay?" He laughs skating effortlessly next to him 

"I didn't realise how bad I was at this, although knowing my lack of balance I probably should've guessed" Phil chuckled, shuffling along the ice 

Dan laughed once more as his face lit up, just the sound of his laugh was enough to send goosebumps rising on Phil's already cold skin. A small red blush lined Phil's cheeks, slightly embarrassed at how much better Dan was at this. 

Phil watched Dan skate next to him effortlessly, his hands sitting in the pockets of his coat.

"How are you so good at this?" Phil chuckled, still skating along the fence of the rink.

Dan just shrugged, a small smile filling his face 

"Practice, I guess" 

Dan looked to Phil, stumbling along and let out a chuckle 

"look, Phil, you can't ice skate if you don't trust yourself, you need to tell yourself you'll be fine otherwise you'll be stuck on the wall all night!" Dan told, stopping in front of Phil 

"But I'm going to fall! look at me" He laughed slowly trying to continue skating 

Dan watched Phil, skating backward in front of him. He watched as Phil continued to look down to his feet in an effort to not fall. 

A small content sigh slips from Dan's lips as an idea slipped into his mind 

"Do you want me to help you?" Dan questions causing Phil to stop dead in his tracks

His head whips up, just the idea brings a deep blush to Phil's face

"What do you mean?" He stutters looking to Dan 

"I can like, maybe, hold you or something I don't know" Dan tells, looking a little flustered 

Phil looks around at all the people surrounding them, he wanted to but the judgment made his insides feel uneasy

Dan realised the uneasiness in Phil's eyes, he too was scared of the public view. 

He came close to Phil and whispered in a soft, calming voice 

"Don't worry, we can try and make it look platonic" Dan laughed causing a smile to appear on Phil's face also

"Yeah okay, that would be lovely" 

Phil shifted from the wall, moving slightly closer to the middle of the ice.

Dan was confused as to how he would go about this 

How does one guy help his "friend" ice skate and make it look platonic 

A chuckle erupted from Phil's lips as he watched Dan fumble about beside him.

Dan finally slipped his arm around Phil's shoulders and coaxed Phil to do the same. 

A little odd looking and uncomfortable but it was the best idea Dan could come up with. 

Slowly Dan began to skate, making sure Phil was comfortable with the pace. 

"the key is to almost sit forward in your boots, it's a weird sensation but you get used to it" Dan instructed pointing towards their feet

Phil tried ever so hard to hide his fondness, the caring nature of the situation causing a permanent smile on his face. 

The two skated this way in a comfortable silence, Dan thoroughly enjoyed the natural warmth of Phil against his side. 

After a few minutes, Phil began to pick up the rhythm, gliding smoothly alongside Dan.

"I think I've got it!" Phil exclaimed, his happiness making Dan smile 

"Do you want to give it a go on your own?" Dan asked, secretly wanting Phil to stay beside him 

The pair stopped and Phil contemplated, he loved being this close but wanted to see how well he'd do on his own

"I'll have a short go on my own" Phil sheepishly stated as they unwrapped their arms from each other 

Phil continued to glide on his own, utter joy filling his features

"I did it Dan!, I did it!" Phil smiled, looking to Dan who was skating beside him 

Dan's face erupted into a big smile, clapping Phil in congratulations           

"You're doing so well" Dan chuckled watching the pure joy radiating from Phil 

With that the big rink lights turned off, a soft glow illuminating the room

"It's now time for Friday Night Fever!" a deep cheery voice exclaimed over the speakers 

Dan looked at Phil in confusion, but everything fell into place as soft disco lights filled the rink and louder music poured through the speakers 

"I wasn't expecting that" Dan laughed 

"Yeah me either" Phil chuckled slowly beginning to skate again 

"Dan?" Phil questioned causing the younger boy to look towards him 

"Yeah?"

"It's dark in here" Phil stated, trying to nonchalantly make gestures

but Dan didn't quite catch on 

"Yeah I know" Dan laughed slightly confused 

Phil sighed, rolling his eyes

"and that means nobody can see us"

"Ohh" Dan realises, even in the soft coloured lights Phil could see his features become flustered 

He looks down at their hands as they slightly brushed against one another as they moved. Phil slowly took Dan's hand in his, fumbling slightly out of nerves. Their fingers intertwined, their cold palms and fingers touching.             

Blushes spread across both of their faces as their gazes met, brown melting into blue. 

They continued to skate together like this, slowly with their hands intertwined. 

A few hours passed and the house lights were suddenly flicked on, causing a groan to erupt from everybody. 

Out of reflex, the hands of the pair fly away from each other, even though nobody cared as much as they thought they did. 

"My legs were starting to ache anyway" Phil chuckled rubbing his calves 

"Yeah, agreed" 

The pair were preparing to leave as the worker Phil met before approached him.

"Don't take this the wrong way" she nervously smiled 

"But I spotted the two of you holding hands earlier and I'd just like to say I think you and your boyfriend are an adorable couple"

The pair's faces turn a bright  red, instant heat filling their faces.

"Oh, us! we're not a couple, we just um" Phil began to stutter using large hand gestures to hide his nervousness 

Dan cuts off Phil in an attempt to save the situation 

"Thank you" Dan smiles, his face still a burning red. 

Phil hides his face in his hands 

The girl laughs before continuing, "well I hope the pair of you had a lovely night" 

Dan looks over to Phil with a big goofy smile on his face

"Yeah" he pauses as Phil looks to him with a matching smile 

"we did" 


End file.
